A Tale of a Greaser Girl
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Definitely AU of both the book and the movie. Sodapop and Darry have a little sister instead of a brother. What kind of troubles will she get in? SodaSandy DallyOC
1. Danielle Sandra Curtis

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own the Outsiders, just Danielle.

Author's note: I'm going against my policy for myself here because I can't get this story out of my mind.

Chapter 1: Danielle Sandra Curtis

My name's Danielle, Dani for short. I am a greaser, or a person from a 'poor' family. I live with my two older brothers Darrell and Sodapop, or Darry and Soda. Yeah, I'm an orphan if that's what you're thinking, don't rub it in. I hang with a bunch of my brothers' friends, kids from our neighborhood.

"I'm going to work Dani" Darry called to me. I really didn't care as much though. He always goes to work, like Soda. I was seated on the couch reading a magazine.

"Whatever" I called back. I heard Darry sigh. He left without saying a word. I checked the clock and noticed that it was getting late and Soda wasn't up yet, he was going to be late to his job. I pondered all the ways I could wake him up with. A bucket of cold water. Yelling fire. Tickling his feet. A bullhorn, I had one too. Shaving cream on the face. I decided on the bullhorn.

_**HONK!!!!**_

"I'm coming Sandy! Wait for me" Soda yelled sitting straight up in bed. I laughed so hard that I fell off his bed and onto the floor.

"That was funny. You should have seen your face Soda" I gasped. He glared at me and got up.

"Sometimes I swear, you're a demon child. If mom and dad had a boy, then he probably wouldn't have been" he said. If there's one thing **hate**, it's the phrase 'If mom and dad had a boy….', I'm usually ready to punch anyone who says that.

"Shut up" I growled. He went into the bathroom and I sat down on the bed. I began to think about what Soda said. What would've happened _if_ I was a boy. I didn't have too much time to think about it, one of my best friends, Johnny Cade, came strolling in.

"Dani" he yelled happily. His parents were very nice and happened to have been greasers back in the day (notice how everything's mostly opposite of the book so far? I planned it, so don't think this was an accident).

"Johnny" I exclaimed patting him on the back. Then, the door suddenly banged open and my other best friend came in. This one is quite loud and funny. He's strong, brave, and cute.

"Hey anybody here" he called in his manly voice. Ugh! I'm starting to sound girly! Yuk!

"In here Dally" I called. Dally's real name is Dallas Winston, he used to be a teen convict in New York, then he moved out here. Dally came into the room and sat down. I stared at his short blond hair until he looked at me.

"Alright, I'm going to work" Soda told us coming in without a shirt. I began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Come on man! There's a girl in the house" Dally joked. He put his hand in front of my face to block it. Soda gave him a confused look until he caught sight of his attire. He blushed and went back in to change.

"Alright, **now** I'm going" Soda said before heading out the front door. Once he was gone, we all began to laugh hysterically. We got up and left the house.

"Hey greasers" a voice called. We were a couple of blocks from my house. Dally's hands clenched into fists and Johnny's face was transfixed into one of horror.

"Stay calm, don't panic" Dally mumbled to himself. None of us turned around. We were close to Soda's gas station and kept walking. The Socs kept following us. They followed us all they way up to the place a couple of buildings away from Soda's gas station.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: So, Dani and Dally, cute couple.

Chapter 2: Trouble

We were a couple of buildings down from Soda's gas station when two cars screeched to a halt behind us, Socs. We kept moving and I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It spun me around.

"Too bad boys can't beat up girls, my boyfriend would kill you" the girl said. She was an inch taller than me and had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Really? Well tell him to come get me, I'm a girl who doesn't care if a boy punches her, just that he gives her a fair fight. I'm not a whimp like a certain somebody here" I snorted. She growled, excuse me, Leslie growled.

"You'll pay for that greaser" she said. She punched me in the face and then motioned for the others to attack Dally and Johnny. The two car loads of Socs came pouring out and attacked Johnny and Dally. Dally was always rough and began to fight, he had major muscles. Johnny's parents had taught him karate, judo, jujitsu, and other forms of self-defense when he was little.

"Bring it" I yelled to her. I grabbed some of her long hair and pulled on it. She screamed in pain and began to hit me. Dally and Johnny were keeping up with their attackers. By then, a large crowd had gathered. Before, there were only a couple of people around us when the Socs attacked.

"Dani? Dani, are you alright" Dally asked screaming. I felt a funny feeling in my chest when he said that. I smiled, but not for too long. Leslie punched me hard in the face. I went out like a light._**

* * *

**__**Soda's POV:**_

I was working a normal day. Flirting with a couple of girls. Then, commotion began outside and the girls went to go see what was happening. A man came running in, one of the people on our block.

"Soda! Soda, Dani's getting beaten up by those nasty kids from the other side of town" he said. As soon as I heard the words Dani and beaten up, I ran out of the store and past my boss. I found the male Socs punching Dally and Johnny. Leslie, the female Soc, was _stabbing_ Dani with a knife.

"**GET. AWAY. FROM. HER**" I growled. Sure, my sister was a pain, but she was **my** pain. She was annoying baby sister and nobody was going to hurt. I went over to Leslie and tugged her away from my fallen sister. I twisted the hand that the knife was in and it clunked to the floor when she dropped it. I did a leg swipe and her feet came out from under her. She fell to the ground.

"Okay, that's enough son" Johnny's dad told me. I hesitantly backed away. Then, Mr. Cade put two of his fingers in his mouth and blew hard. A loud whistle echoed out around the block and the Socs froze. They made a break for it, but the police caught them.

"Dad" Johnny screamed running up to him and hugging him. Mr. Cade gladly hugged back. Dally was sitting on the ground watching the two Cades. I realized that neither Johnny or Dally had seen Dani. Dani was out cold on the sidewalk and she had plenty of bruises, a black eye, scrapes, cuts, and stab wounds. My baby sister was in _horrible_ shape. I knew Dally had a crush on my sister, something that Darry had yet to notice. Dally would be going crazy if he saw her.

"Where's Dani" Dally asked. He looked around and I did too. Dani was missing. My heart raced. Mr. Cade looked up solemnly at us.

"She's in the ambulance son………." he began. Dally began to get impatient.

"Is she okay" he asked him. I knew what her condition was, well at least I thought I did.

* * *

Please R&R! There's more to come!


	3. Worry

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Dally's concern is adorable! This is also still Soda's POV. Another thing, I don't want to sound mean because I'm not, but if you don't like this because you think it's too Mary-Sueish, don't read any further. I assure you, this not a Mary-Sue, Dani is just learning what it's like for people that aren't Socs and Greasers a little bit. And she's also learning about love. Sorry, I just wanted to get that straightened out. Onto the story.

Chapter 3: Worry

I looked at Mr. Cade and back to Dally. Mr. Cade was staring at him sadly.

"I'm sorry son, she's in bad shape. She has bruises, cuts, scrapes, and stab wounds. That's all we know so far" he told Dally. Dally paled and ran to the ambulance. I stood there in shock. Then, I remembered Darry. I dialed his number on my cell phone.

"What do you want Dani" Darry's voice growled. I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, I'm not a girl. Second, Dani, Dally, and Johnny were just mugged by two cars of Socs. Johnny's fine, Dally's pale from worry, and Dani's been hurt _**badly**_" I told him trying to suppress my laughter. The line was quiet.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the hospital" Darry said finally. We hung up. I went to my car and as soon as the engine kicked in, I slammed my foot on the gas. I didn't care if I got a thousand tickets, I needed to get to my sister in time. I got there in five minutes, record timing.

"Excuse me sir, you're not supposed to go in there" a nurse told me. I didn't listen to her. I pushed past her into my little sister's room. I saw her in the bed and squeaked.

"Get out" another nurse yelled at me. I still didn't budge. Dani had bandages all around her body and some of them had blood stains on them. The nurses kept bothering me.

"Leave me alone! I'm one of her brothers, Sodapop Curtis" I yelled. They looked down at their feet, apologized, and left. I looked around and saw that Dally was the only one there. I then thought back to when I called Darry, I was about to laugh. I was being an idiot! How could I laugh when my sister was in critical shape?

"Soda? **DALLY**" Darry's voice said. I turned around in my chair to look at him. Darry came striding in. Dally was lying next to Dani in her bed and Darry was furious.

"Darry…….." I began. Darry threw up a hand to stop me. He usually does that. I sometimes get annoyed when he does do it.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN **_**BED**_** NEAR **_**MY**_** SISTER**" Darry screamed.

* * *

_**Dani's POV:**_

I slowly opened my eyes. My head and body hurt like forget about it and all the racket that was going on around me didn't help. I wanted to knock the lights out of all the people making the noise.

"Shut the heck up you stupid idiots, my head hurts" I growled. My voice sounded weak. Everyone turned to look at me.

* * *

Please R&R!


	4. True Love

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This story is mainly Dani's POV unless she is knocked unconscious. I might put some of Dally's POV in too. The song in this chapter is You and Me by Lifehouse.

Chapter 4: True Love

I was mobbed, especially by my two brothers. I was aloud to go home that weekend and was glad to be home. For some odd reason, Darry was mad at Dally. I got better and my brothers finally learned to leave me alone again.

"Dani" Dally shouted. Darry gave him an angry look, but Dally ignored him. He ran to me and picked me up. He spun me around in circles. Soda looked up from the TV. Two Bit was also there.

"Glory kids, couldn't you do that somewhere else besides here? I don't like when people flirt in front of me, it makes me lonely" he said. Nice one Two Bit. Then, Dally grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. Darry begins to follow, but Two Bot sticks his foot out and successfully trips him. Then, he begins to wrestle with him.

"Okay, we've got to get away from Darry now" Dally said once he saw that Two Bit had tripped Darry. We ran to a dance club and went in. They were playing a slow song. Dally bent down and kissed me.

"Wow" I said simply. I kissed him this time and it was a long kiss. When we broke away, Dally held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance" he asked. I smiled. I mentally shuddered, I was becoming to girly. The next thing I'd do was wear icky skirts.

"As long as it's not illegal" I joked. Wherever Dally went, trouble followed him. Dally laughed and shook his head.

"One of the gang's family owns this club, they don't care if we're here. They won't call the fuzz" he said.

"Then why is the gang member here? Shouldn't they be on the other side of town" I asked.

"No, they have most of the money in the bank and don't use it. So, are we going to dance" he asked. I laughed and took his outstretched. A semi-slow song was playing._

* * *

__what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

* * *

We rested our heads against the other's and bopped to the song. I looked into his brown eyes and saw them staring back.

* * *

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

* * *

I hardly registered the fact that both my brothers and some of the gang were watching us. From what I remember, none of my brothers were mad, just interested. Darry was the only one who didn't know about my crush on Dally for the past year

* * *

_there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right _

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

* * *

The song was perfect for Dally, except it was the wrong gender. I loved him so much and it felt so good to know that he liked me back. I hope he didn't want me to start acting girly.

* * *

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

* * *

The song ended and we broke apart. I turned and saw my brothers and friends staring at me. Dally did too.

"Oh great" Dally said. His face went white.

* * *

Please R&R!


	5. Surprising Letter

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: In this story, Dani is 16, Darry is 24, and Soda is 19 going on 20. Dally is 19 and Johnny is 18. Everyone is living in the same places they are in the movie. Also, Soda doesn't go to war and die in this story.

Chapter 5: Surprising Letter

Soda and Darry really surprised me when me and Dally went to talk to them. They were very supportive of us and Darry warned Dally about what would happen if he hurt me. I knew Dally wouldn't ever think of it. The next morning, I was expecting a letter from Dally for no apparent reason.

"Darry, Darry, Darry, Soda, Soda, Darry, Soda…….oh, it's from Sandy, and it's in a pink envelope. Me" I mumbled going through the mail. As I read the names on the mail, I threw them on the floor behind me. There were two envelopes for me, one from Dally and the other from the United States government.

"Where's the mail" Darry asked me. I pointed to the floor as I walked out. Darry sighed and picked it off the floor. Soda came running past me and into the kitchen.

"Is there any mail from Sandy" he asked. I snorted, he was in love with her.

"Yeah, she sent it back in a pink envelope. And it has tiny hearts with your name on it" I told him. It really did. Sandy was in as much love as Soda was in with her, maybe more. I left before anything else happened. I read Dally's letter first and then called him.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"Hey bonehead" I said into the phone. Dally's voice instantly changed from bored to excited quickly. I began to open the other letter while we talked.

"So, did you get my letter" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate it, I don't get letters too often" I told him. He laughed.

"Anything for the sweetest girl in the world" he said. I felt a twittering feeling in my stomach like before we kissed. I was finally able to open the other letter and pulled it out. I looked at it.

"You're so sweet. You're the most handsome guy in the world and I……………..**GOOD GOLLY GOSH**" I screamed once I read the letter. I heard a loud clunk on the other line and guessed that Dally had fallen off his chair in fright. I was about to pass out.

"Dani? Dani what's wrong" he asked a second later. I hardly heard him. Darry and Soda raced into the room. I fell down on the bed, I couldn't believe it.

"Dani" Soda asked gently. He sat down next to me and waved a hand in front of my face. Darry sat on the other side of me and pulled me into him.

"Dani, is something wrong" he asked me. He tried to take the letter from my hands, but I didn't let go. My face was drained of color. I felt like I was about to cry, and I haven't cried since I was a baby.

"This can't be happening. Why me? Why now" I asked quietly. Soda and Darry looked at me strangely. Dally was getting scared now and kept yelling.

"What happened" he screamed. The voice was panicking.

"Yeah sis, what's wrong" Soda asked gently. He pulled me into a hug. I leaned against him.

"I…….I…..The….It says that I've been drafted into the army" I said slowly.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffy. Please R&R!


	6. Journey to a Different Dimenison

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Aw, Dani's going to war. And yes, this is Vietnam. This chapter is dedicated to Ponyboy's Lover. Ponyboy is in this chapter and the next.

Chapter 6: Journey to a Different Dimension

I leaned into Soda more and cried for the first time in a long time. I was truly afraid of going. I didn't want to leave my brothers, my friends, the gang, and Dally. Darry was pale himself. He took the letter and looked at it. Soda looked at him.

"Why the heck does there have to be one Danielle Sandra Curtis" Darry yelled scaring all three of us (AN: Dally is included in the three). Soda was rubbing my back. He held me tightly. This was the first time I felt vulnerable, like a scared little kid.

"I-I don't know. I wish there was two" Soda stuttered. He was crying too. I finally realized the meaning of siblings. You'll fight with them, but no matter what, they'll be there for you.

"I love you two" I told them yanking them into a hug. They held me tight. I had kind of forgotten about Dally.

"Hey forget someone here" he yelled to me. The three of us laughed through our tears.

"I love you Dally" I said.

"I love you too Dani" he said. He sounded very content, which made me happy. We all called a meeting the next day. The whole gang had to be there.

"What's up man" Two Bit asked. They were all seated in the Curtis' living room. Darry looked down at his feet and shuffled nervously.

"You might not think this is desperate, but we needed to tell you that……………" Darry's voice trailed off. Soda was looking at him.

"That………..that Dani is………..she's" Soda trailed off. I looked at Dally and Dally looked at me. The others were staring at us in confusion. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Everyone turned to me.

"What my two butthead brothers are trying to say is that I've been drafted into the army and I'm going to go to Vietnam" I told them trying to keep some humor in the atmosphere. Darry and Soda laughed because they knew what I was trying to do. The gang looked at each other and then at me.

"Wow" Steve said. We weren't close friends like Johnny, but we did get along. Everyone was frozen in shock. I walked out of the room and Dally followed me.

"Want one" he asked me. He held out a pack of cigarettes and I took one. I was a regular smoker. Dally took out his lighter and lit mine.

"Thanks" I said. We looked at each other for a moment and then I reached for his hand. He took mine and squeezed it.

"Listen, you'll be a hero. I know it, I just do" he said. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back.

"Promise me one thing bonehead" I asked.

"Sure hotshot, what is it" he said. We had made up nicknames for each other. They weren't the mushy-gushy stuff like the other girls, they were our own way.

"Promise me that you won't get into any trouble with the police while I'm gone. And I don't mean sticking up for the others or getting into rumbles and stuff" I told him. Dally got closer to me.

"I won't do those things ever again if you promise to come back" he said. I couldn't exactly promise that because it was a war and I had a chance of dying in combat (AN: Foreshadowing here). I moved in closer to him.

"How about I promise that I'll try my best to make it back to you alive" I said. He smiled at me and held me around my waist.

"I guess it'll have to do. I promise not to get into any trouble anymore unless it's for a good reason" he said. I kissed him softly. He kicked the door closed and pushed me to the bed. I willingly laid down and he followed.

"You guys better not be doing what I think you're doing" Darry yelled through the door. Dally rolled his eyes and got up to lock the door. Then, he came back over and we resumed.

"**WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS**" a young voice yelled. We looked up and instantly pulled the covers over our bodies. Staring at us was a fourteen year old boy.

* * *

Gee, I wonder who that boy is. Lol, I know who it is, but can you guys guess who it is. Please R&R!


	7. Last Moments Together

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the original chapter was deleted when my diskette broke.

Chapter 7: Last Moments Together

I looked at the boy closer and realized it was me, but as a boy. Me and Dally got dressed under the covers, we were lucky that our clothes had been on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Curtis. I'm you from a different reality" I told him. I never skipped out on telling all the details to anyone.

"Dallas Winston" Dally introduced. The kid was staring at us in shock. We looked at each other and back at the kid. He shook his head and reached a hand out and we shook hands.

"Ponyboy Curtis. I have a Dally here, _had_" he said. He explained what had happened reluctantly to the Dally in his world. We had bugged him and he'd finally told us.

"Um, Ponyboy. Can you get Darry and Soda in here? I'd like to see them" I asked. Ponyboy screamed at the top of his lungs and Darry and Soda ran in. I laughed. I had to remember that trick to use later.

"Who's she" Darry asked angrily.

"And how is Dally alive" Soda asked. We ignored them and talked. Then, we figured out a way to get home.

"Just do what you did before you came here" Ponyboy suggested. Me and Dally stared at each other.

"Alright, if that'll do it" I sighed. I told them that I'd wish I could get to know them more, but I'd have to go. We shooed Darry and Soda away and got into bed.

"Good luck guys. And Dally, be careful" Ponyboy warned. Dally nodded and saluted him. He closed the door and we got undressed and redid _**it**_.

"Open up you two! **NOW**" Darry shouted. We got dressed again. Then, we opened the door to find a mad Darry and a worried Soda.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully. Dally looked from Darry and Soda back to me. He began to get nervous.

"Um, I'm just going to go" he said slipping out the door. Darry glared at him until he left.

"You better not have been doing what I thought you were doing" he yelled at me. I just patted him on the back and went to the bathroom.

"Sorry bro, but we did have _**sex**_" I said as I passed him. Both of my brothers went white. The next morning, the morning before I had to leave, I was sick for some reason. I opened the rundown cabinet and found the pregnancy tests. I took one and tried it.

"What are you doing in there" Soda asked. He was behind the door. I just stared at my results. I was in shock.

* * *

Uh oh! Please R&R!


End file.
